Secret Tradition
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Casey has her own special way of celebrating Halloween.


SECRET TRADITION

DISCLAIMER

Takes place shortly after "Battle of the Bands". LWD belongs to Canadian Television. I only own the plot. Inspired by SunshineFall's Halloween Party at Fletcher Academy for Girls. I read it and inspiration struck, so special thanks to Sunshine Fall.

Casey MacDonald's eyes flew open. It was time again. She could feel it. Just like she did every year. The need, the hunger, the longing...she panted hungrily. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then, she went downstairs and to the kitchen where she saw her mother.

"Good morning, Casey. How are you?" Nora questioned.

"Hungry," Casey responded.

"Just wait until after school, please, honey?" Nora requested.

"Of course, Mom. What else would I do?" Casey responded as the others came in.

"What are we talking about?" Marti wondered.

"Nothing, Marti. Nothing at all," Casey responded. "Mom, I'm just gonna take off," she continued.

"Without any food?" George questioned.

"Food won't do me any good today, George," Casey answered. Then, she walked out, leaving her step family looking at each other in confusion. At school, Casey could hardly concentrate. All she could think about was the need rising up inside her. It felt like she was going to exploded. She panted.

"Hey, you okay?" her best friend, Emily Davids asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Em," Casey lied. At lunch, Casey ducked into a secluded corner of the hallway and turned on her cellphone. Then, she dialed a number. Unknown to her, Derek's natural nosiness and curiousity had gotten the better of him and he hid in earshot.

"Hey. It's me," he heard Casey say. "Are you going just as crazy as I am?" Derek saw her turn around. "I---I can't wait. I gotta---I gotta see you **now**!" she exclaimed emphatically. Derek was surprised. Who was she talking to? And what was she talking about? He listened as she talked a little more.

"Okay, okay. I **guess** I can wait until night. You're always worth it," she sighed. "I mean, it **is** the best night of the year," she continued. With another sigh, she hung up her phone. Derek quickly hid out of sight as she headed his way. His brows furrowed. What in the world had **that** been about? After school, and had dark had fallen, Casey changed into an outfit that she normally wouldn't be caught dead in: a black tank top and a pair of black short shorts. She had made plans to meet the person she had called and could hardly wait. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and a gold heart locket. She let out a satisfied hiss and her eyes gleamed. She was ready. The girl hurried downstairs.

"I'm goin' out, Mom!" Casey called, as she dashed towards the door.

"Not like that you're not," George corrected her.

"My date's gonna be here any minute, and I don't have time for this," Casey snapped.

"Casey---" George began.

"Georgie, don't distract her. What's going on with her is bigger than all of us," Nora interrupted. "Go on, honey," she stated. Casey went outside where a car was waiting. She got in and the vehicle took off. Minutes later, they were at their destination: a cave on the outskirts of Casey's old neighborhood. Casey and her date went in. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Then, he kissed her passionately. She panted and returned the gesture.

"Rod, Rod, Rod," she moaned.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Rod breathed. Casey threw back her head, exposing her neck. Rod chuckled and let his fangs scrape across her throat. She chuckled and slashed his back with her nails. Rod growled. Each lost all sense of time. When they were like this, nothing else mattered. All that counted was releasing their passion, feeling each other. It had happened before and it would happen again. Each year, Rod and Casey would be unexplainably drawn to each other until they acted on their feelings. There was no denying or stopping the pull. Once a year, their vampiric heritage would override their common sense. The last thing Casey thought before getting lost in her mate's essence was: _Man, I love being a vampire_.


End file.
